Hate 2 luv U
by sanaazzy
Summary: Max is hung up on Alec and comes to a realisation! standalone fic.


**A/N1: I wrote this because I felt there were too many fic's where Alec was all hung up on Max so I wanted something different.**

**A/N2: inspired by 3LW's Hate 2 luv u.(yes I know another one …lol)**

**Hate 2 luv U**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything.**

'_I just hate you for it  
Hate you for making me fall in love  
And there's nothing I can do about it  
so blue about it  
Don't wanna be in love'_

"Sugah, I've had enough of this." OC yelled both hands on her hips. "This has gone on far too long. What the hell is going on, and don't even think about giving me that 'It's nothing' story." OC cried frustrated that her best friend and flatmate had been walking around for the past few weeks as the walking dead. She missed her friend, her boo, her confidante.

Before Max could say anything OC started again "I know it's not Logan" she simply stated.

"How do you know?" Max half-heartedly asked. She really wasn't interested, she just wanted to lie down and never wake up again, anything, to block out the pain she was feeling in her heart.

"When you were hung up on Logan, you'd moan and bitch about how unfair the world was and how your life sucked. But this, this is different. I ain't never seen you act like this before" OC informed her best friend sincerely concerned.

When Max remained stoic, OC walked over to where she sat on the small couch staring into space. "Max honey, you gotta tell me what's up, I can't help if I don't know what's going on" she tried to explain.

'_I just hate you for it  
Hate you for making me fall in love  
And there's nothing I can do about it  
so blue about it  
Don't wanna be in love'_

"You can't help" Max replied shaking her head "No-one can" _'well… except Alec'_ she silently thought trying desperately to hold on to the familiar tears that threatened to fall.

"Sure I can boo, just give me a chance" OC all but begged. "Max you haven't been the same since the night you were gonna leave. This is gonna drive you crazy" OC tried.

'_Yeah, the night I had the talk with Alec'_ Max bitterly thought as she hugged her knees closer to her body.

"Max, please tell me" OC pleaded while she stroked her long, normally shiny hair.

Finally giving in, Max nodded. Sighing in relief OC smiled briefly before asking the question she had been dying to know. "Who's this all about boo?" she softly asked.

"Alec" Max answered quietly as if saying his name brought her immense amounts of pain, but also little pleasure. _'Should've known, if it wasn't Logan it had to be him'_ OC thought

"What about him? What happened between you two, to make you this way Max?"

"The night I broke Alec out of jail, we came back here because he couldn't go home. So we talked you know, and he made me realise something."

"What did you realise?" OC curiously asked.

Taking a deep breath she answered "I realised that he wasn't the selfish screw-up I thought." After a pause "He comforted me." '_And I fell for him'_ she silently finished.

"About what?" her intrigued flatmate asked.

"Logan, life, Manticore…….Ben"

"Okay" OC dragged the word, not really understanding why Alec would need to comfort her on those things. "So what else happened?"

"He was hugging me while I was crying and then I kissed him". Max answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

'_I just hate you for it  
Hate you for making me fall in love  
And there's nothing I can do about it  
so blue about it  
Don't wanna be in love'_

"WHAT!" OC yelped as if she had just been burnt. She looked down at her normally lively friend and just stared, unable to form any coherent words.

"And then what happened?" OC asked almost afraid to know the answer. This she couldn't handle, if this had been the old Max she wouldn't have been worried about what happened next because it would have been nothing. But then the old Max would've never found herself in this situation because again, it would've never happened.

"He hesitated at first and asked if I was sure, then he kissed me back. Then we took it further."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, slow down girl. Are you saying you got all down and dirty with your boy?" OC asked incredulously.

"Yep, it was good too" Max replied nodding her head with a hint of a smile. "So where the other times too".

"More than once?" OC asked quietly through her haze.

"Hell yeah" Max replied with a definite smile on her face as she remembered the way he would kiss her, the way he would touch her and the way they would stare into each other's eyes as he thrust into her until she couldn't take it anymore.

OC seeing her smile frowned. "So if it was that good why you like this?" OC asked getting to the heart of the matter. The moment the words were out of her mouth OC wanted to drag them back in. She saw the smile being replaced by a look of pain she had never seen on her friend's face before.

"I didn't realise it was a no- strings attached relationship with no emotions, I fell for him. He didn't fall for me." Max replied shortly.

"Was this the reason to why you were gonna leave?" OC softly asked

Max nodded. "The night I wanted to leave, we spoke. At the time I thought he wanted to be with me, you know take things seriously and move on to the next level. But he didn't. He thought things were fine the way they were, on a sexual level, and he had no intentions of going deeper with me." She said finally having lost the hold on her tears as they streamed down her face.

"So I wanted to leave, to put some distance between us, you know what they say 'time heals all wounds' right?" she asked hopefully looking at OC with so much pain, that OC wanted to cry.

"So they say boo" OC replied not knowing what else to say.

"Then, that whole thing with Sam and White happened, and I realised something else."

"What?" _'What more could she possibly realise?'_ OC thought to herself.

"That whether Alec and I were together or not, I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave Joshua and the other transgenic's, I couldn't leave you and Sketchy and I couldn't leave him. In some odd way I feel connected to him which is why I long to be near him. I belong with him. That night when he came to stand near me I realised that it was where I needed to be and no matter what I'll be there.

'_I just hate you for it  
Hate you for making me fall in love  
And there's nothing I can do about it  
so blue about it  
Don't wanna be in love'_

"Are you sure?" OC asked after all words failed her.

"More than anything, no matter how much I hate him for making me fall in love with him, I'll be there.

The End!.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
